beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aiger Akabane/Gallery
Gallery Anime Episodes Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch.gif|Aiger's First Launch (Remastering Valt Aoi's) From Beyblade Burst Turbo Episodes 1 - 14 Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 2.gif|Aiger's Second Launch That Combines Both Valt Aoi and Lui Shirosagi's Launches From Beyblade Burst Turbo Episodes 15 - 26 Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 3.gif|Aiger's Third Launch Used When He Was Corrupted From Beyblade Burst Turbo Episodes 26 - 38 Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 4.gif|Aiger's Fourth and Turbo Awakening Launch From Beyblade Burst Turbo Episodes 38 - 51 Beyblade Burst Turbo - E33 Aiger Akabane Dark Launch.gif|Aiger's Dark Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 33 Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane's Resonance.gif Beyblade Burst Turbo Z Achilles' Z Breaker.gif|Aiger and Achilles using Z Breaker Beyblade Burst Turbo Z Achilles' Z Launch.gif|Aiger and Achilles using Z Launch Beyblade Burst Turbo Z Achilles' Z Defense.gif|Aiger and Achilles using Z Defense Beyblade Burst Turbo Z Achilles' Z Whip.gif|Aiger and Achilles using Z Whip Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger and Achilles Use Z Dive.gif|Aiger and Achilles using Z Dive Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Meets Aiger.png Valt hugs aiga.png|Aiga getting glomped by Valt Aiga angry at valt.png|Aiga being annoyed by Valt Valt asks aiga where his dad is.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt and Aiger Race.png Burst Turbo E1 - A New Friendship.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger, Valt, and Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Surprised About Wonder Valtryek.png A26D76F9-D5D1-4AB1-9EDC-F2AEB586FF32.png Burst Turbo E1 - Eager Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Excited About Achilles' Design.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Meets Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Z Achilles' Debut.png Burst Turbo E1 - Battle Ready Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png Valt vs. Aiga.jpg Valt and Aiga lauch.jpg Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Uses Valt Launch.png Burst Turbo E1 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Achilles Bursts.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Upset By His First Loss.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Achilles Ending Scene.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Watches His Someone Examine Achilles.png Aiger and Naru smiles.jpg Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Wins.png FE59106C-CBE7-4C4B-9EE2-83E692F03BBF.png|Aiga wins 88 games straight in a row Burst Turbo E2 - Naru Confused on About Aiger Talking to Achilles.png Burst Turbo E2 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger on a Train.png Aiga's perkiness.jpg Aiga's smiley face.jpg Aiga laughing.jpg Aiga vs. Toko.jpg Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger's Aura.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Uses Z Breaker.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger's Aura 2.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png|Aiga talking to Achilles Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and Achilles.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Uses Z Breaker.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Falls Asleep.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Sees Fubuki and Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger vs Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Annoyed Aiger.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger in His Tent.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and a Sheep.png Aiga meets Ranjiro.jpg|Aiger meeting Ranjiro Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E3 - Heated Up Aiger 2.png Ranjiro and Aiga freak out.jpg|Aiger and Ranjiro Surprised Burst Turbo E3 - Exhausted Aiger and Ranjiro.png Aiga and Naru smiling.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Nika observating.jpg Aiga's beyblade burst.jpg Cute Naru and Aiga.jpg Aiga's stats.jpg Aiga the champion.jpg Aiga and Naru.jpg Fubuki vs. Aiga.jpg Triple Threat Battle.jpg Triple Lauch.jpg Aiga and Naru's picture.jpg Aiga vs Koji.jpg Aiga and Naru observing.jpg Aiga and Naru funny moment.jpg Aiga the Crimson Nova.jpg Aiga's clumsiness.jpg Aiga's cutest grin.jpg Aiga's peppiness.jpg Annoyed Aiga.jpg Aiga's cute cheerfulness.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Toko.jpg Cutie Face Aiga.jpg Friendly Aiga.jpg Determined Aiga.jpg Gleeful Aiga.jpg Fired Up Aiga.jpg Aiga and Suoh clashes auras.jpg Naru and Aiga hangout.jpg Aiga's declaration.jpg Aiga's gracious grin.jpg Aiga's raging aura.jpg Aiga and Naru clean up.jpg Aiga and Naru adorable cuteness.jpg Naru and Aiga unamused.jpg Naru and Aiga sweetness.jpg Naru and Aiga friendly appearance.jpg Aiga and Naru chilling out.jpg Aiga vs. Houi.jpg Aiga vs. Ranjiro.jpg Aiga's beybread.jpg Aiga's big laugh.jpg Aiga's firey aura.jpg|Aiga's aura Aiga's pure cuteness.jpg Aiga's sparkling personality.jpg bbburst3_aiga2.jpg Beyblade Threesome.jpg Beyblade Triple Burst.jpg Ranjiro and Aiga dorky moment.jpg Xhan and Aiga rivalry.jpg Aiga's eyes close-up.jpg|Aiga's beautiful eyes Aiga's eyes sparkle.jpg Adorable Aiga.jpg Aiga's calm dreamscape.jpg Aiga in his dreamscape.jpg Aiga and Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and Aiga.jpg Aiga and Xhan.jpg Aiga and Valt.jpg Aiga's giddy smile.jpg Aiga's giddy grin.jpg Aiga's smile close-up.jpg Aiga looking at his bey.jpg Aiga's victory pose.jpg Aiga cleaning his bey.jpg Aiga's cool smile.jpg Aiga's cutest smile.jpg Aiga's friendly appearance.jpg Aiga's friendly grin.jpg Aiga's kind face.jpg Aiga's serious face close-up.jpg Aiga's launch stance.jpg Aiga and Naru looking.jpg Aiga and Naru sweetness.jpg Ranjiro vs Aiga.jpg Fubuki and Aiga the winners.jpg 2 on 2 beyblade battle.jpg 9 blader battle.jpg Aiga fist pump.jpg Aiga hanging on.jpg|Holding on to a ship using his teeth Aiga being rescued.jpg Aiga sighs.jpg Aiga passed out.jpg Aiga sleeping.jpg Aiga in shock.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro eye to eye.jpg 2 on 2 blader battle.jpg 4 Battleship Cruise beybladers.jpg Naru and Aiga joyful smiles.jpg Naru and Aiga perky smiles.jpg Naru and Aiga cuteness.jpg Perky Aiga.jpg Aiga thinking.jpg Aiga's pout face.jpg Naru and Aiga.jpg Laban and Aiga freak-out.jpg bburst3_ep02pic32.jpg Peek-A-Boo Aiga.jpg Beyblade Semifinals.jpg Cutie Aiga.jpg Sleeping Aiga.jpg 3 stars beybladers.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Fubuki.jpg Aiga and friends.jpg Ranjiro and Aiga.jpg Bladers Freak Out.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Valt's and Aiga's launch stances.jpg Battleship Cruise all-stars.jpg Battleship Cruise bladers present.jpg Aiga attacks.jpg Aiga stressed-out.jpg Aiga unamused.jpg Aiga sweating.jpg Aiga's dreamy grin.jpg Aiga's face close-up.jpg Aiga's persistance.jpg Aiga and Houi face to face.jpg Aiga and Houi- eye to eye.jpg Aiga and Phi.jpg Aiga's burst finish.jpg Joyful Aiga.jpg Hyper Aiga.jpg Handsome Aiga.jpg Aiga shocked.jpg Aiga and Achilles fired up.jpg Aiga being haughty.jpg Aiga talking.jpg Aiga looks back.jpg Aiga looks at Achilles.jpg Aiga and friends cheering.jpg Aiga and friends in shock.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro in awe.jpg Aiga and Naru cheering.jpg Aiga and Naru interested.jpg Aiga and Naru sibling moment.jpg Aiga, Laban, and Xhan sailing.jpg Xhan and Aiga funny moment.jpg Xhan, Aiga, and Laban.jpg Aiga's aura actives.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Laban.jpg Aiga napping.jpg 9 Battleship Cruise bladers.jpg Aiga holding Achilles.jpg Fubuki and Aiga hangout.jpg 4 on 4 beyblade battle.jpg Bladers disagreement.jpg Xhan and Aiga.jpg Bladers Forever Fist Bump.jpg Aiga and Shu.png Aiger looking at Fubuki.png Aiger waking up Hae-jin.png Aiger's shining moment.png Aiger's divine aura.png Aiger's beautiful cuteness.png Aiger's angelic adorableness.png Aiger's endearing cuteness.png Story25 left bottom.jpg Story26 right bottom.jpg Story28 left top.jpg Story39 left top.jpg Aiger's baby-faced smile.png Aiger and Turbo Achilles.jpg Aiger weilding a sword.jpg Aiger and Xavier looking at Achilles.jpg 1AD254E7-5E16-4CDF-8E9B-297BF4ED7A91.jpeg Xavier and Aiger pop-ups.jpg Xavier vs. Aiger rematch.jpg Xavier and Aiger rematch.jpg Battleship Cruise matches.jpg Aiger surprised.jpg Nerdy Aiger.jpg 8 Battleship Cruise bladers.png Aiger & Cho-Z Achilles.PNG|With Cho-Z Achilles E2F98074-1243-41C4-8A0C-12CD6F622124.jpeg|Aiger with light uh eyes Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension avatar 33.png S3E50 Aiger and Phi.png S3E50 Aiger.png S3E50 Aiger 2.png S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Shu.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger and Phi.png S3E50 Battle Ready Aiger.png S3E50 Aiger 3.png S3E50 Aiger 4.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles 2.png S3E50 Aiger's Launch 1.png S3E50 Aiger's Launch 2.png S3E50 Clash Scene.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger 2.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles 3.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles 4.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles 5.png S3E50 Aiger Wins.png S3E50 Achilles Sunset Drawing.png S3E50 Sunset Ending.png S3E50 Ending.png S3E51 Giant Valt.png S3E51 Achilles Bursts.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles 2.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles 3.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt and Aiger.png S3E51 Beyblade Burst Turbo Ending.png Picture3.png zeetoh diveeeh.jpg|Aiger uses Z Dive ACHILLEEES.gif|Aiger Charging Up Against Valt AB411DF4-A24F-41FB-9928-D891635047C6.jpeg|Aiger pestering Shu Kurenai to battle him Aiger's Battleship Cruise victory.jpg Aiger's determined grin.jpg Aiger's victorious grin.jpg Aiger sleeping.jpg Aiger vs. Suoh.jpg Aiger vs. Lui.jpg Aiger vs. Lui clash.jpg Aiger vs. Kit.jpg Amused Aiger.jpg Angry Aiger.jpg Attractive Aiger.jpg Awe-struck Aiger.jpg Beyblader Kayak Race.jpg Casual Aiger.jpg Charming Aiger.jpg Cheerful Aiger.jpg Cute Aiger.jpg Follow the Beyblade Leader.jpg Cutie Face Aiger.jpg Giddy Aiger.jpg Grinning Aiger.jpg Hyper Aiger.jpg Injured Aiger.jpg Kawaii Aiger.jpg Radiant Aiger.jpg Relaxed Aiger.jpg Shocked Aiger.jpg Sleeping Aiger.jpg Sunny Aiger.jpg Victorious Aiger.jpg Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Akabane.png Burst Turbo E4 - Serious Aiger.png Burst Turbo E4 - Champion Aiger.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger and Toko Following Tobisuke.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Viewing Fubuki and Ranjiro's Battle.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Viewing Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E4 - Serious Aiger 2.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger's Challenge.png Burst Turbo E5 - Impatient Aiger.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Sees a Tree as Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Challenges Valt.png Aiger's cute sleeping.jpg Aiger and Achilles battle ready.jpg Aiger and Achilles teamwork.jpg Aiger and Achilles.jpg Aiger holding Turbo Achilles.jpg Aiger holding Achilles.jpg Aiger looking at Achilles.jpg Aiger looks at Achilles.jpg Aiger meeting Achilles.jpg Aiger sees Achilles.jpg Aiger with Turbo Achilles.jpg Aiger with Achilles.jpg Aiger wielding Turbo Achilles.jpg Aiger looking at Valtryek.jpg Aiger looking at his bey.jpg Aiger holding his dream.jpg Aiger's red glow.jpg Aiger's sheep love.jpg Aiger's kind smile.jpg Aiger's sweet smile.jpg Aiger's gentle grin.jpg Aiger smiling at sheep.jpg Aiger resting.jpg Aiger napping.jpg Aiger looking up.jpg Aiger on video.jpg Aiger getting licked.jpg Aiger cuddling sheep.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise AAIIAGAGAGAG.png|Aigas Return Beyblade Burst Rise - Aiger Announces The Battle Journey.png Burst Rise E22 Aiger and Dante.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Aiga Akaba Resonance.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 35.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 36.png Delta vs. Aiger.png Aiger and Union Achilles.png Aiger holding Union Achilles.jpg Aiger attacks.png Aiger shocked.png Aiger vs Delta match.jpg Aiger and Union Achilles.jpg Aiger attacks.jpg Aiger's Turbo aura.jpg Achilles with Aiger.jpg Aiger's beautiful smile.jpg Aiger's heavenly smile.jpg Aiger's bubbly smile.jpg Aiger's cutest smile.jpg Aiger's bubbly sweetness.jpg Aiger's nice smile.jpg Aiger with Union Achilles.jpg Aiger's rage mode.jpg Aiger's Rise stats.jpg Aiger's victory.jpg Aiger's perky face.jpg Aiger observing.jpg Aiger's game face.jpg Aiger's battle aura.jpg Aiger vs. Arman.jpg Valt and Aiger Rise appearances.jpg Theme Songs :;Turbo / Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Suou in theme song 2.png Suou in theme song.png 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png 63F3CC9D-8D11-4083-8368-BB45EDFB5995.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png Beyblade Burst Turbo bladers.jpg Turbo.jpg Aiger Akabane.gif Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend OP.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension OP.png Aiger and friends in the opening.jpg Aiger and friends opening card.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Chouzetsu Opening 1 and 2 Ending.jpeg :;Rise Rise Beyblade Burst / Gatti'n'Roll! Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Aiger Akabane.png Beyblade Burst GT - Gatti'n'Roll Aiger Akabane.png AAIIAGAGAGAG.png|A Sneak peek of Aigas Return :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki bey-pop.jpg Aiger and Achilles in bey-pop.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki in bey-pop.jpg Bey-Pop Ending.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki avatars.jpg Dawn and Dusk bladers.jpg Aiger in bey pop.jpg Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst Chozetsu Aiga Akaba.png|''Burst Turbo'' official art Beyblade Burst Chozetsu Aiga Akaba Resonance.png|''Burst Turbo'' Resonance art Beyblade Burst GT Aiga Akaba.png|''Burst Rise'' official art Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane 2.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 2.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 3.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Akabane Launch 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Aiga Akaba and Cho-Z Achilles JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst GT Aiga Akaba and Union Achilles JP Website Poster.jpg pc_1920x1080_1 (1).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 1.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 2.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 3.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 4.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 5.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Mobile Version).jpg Img world championship-768x933.jpg|Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 poster that features Aiga, Valt, and Lui Ds-f0 3VYAAg1K .jpg Valt, Aiger and Shu.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Aiger, Laban, and Xhan.jpg Image-1555769312.jpeg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Ios 1080x1920 2-576x1024.jpg img_line_stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib04.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009050.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro DgvZuvLVMAAHcpA.jpg|Aiga on Japan National Team uniform Da08kUyUMAAsE8u.jpg|Beyblade Bar closing picture by Yoshihiro Nagamori DimLPE1X4AMclP9.jpg|CoroTour DX poster at Lagunasia 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Beyblade Burst Turbo.jpg Happy New Year, From Aiger Akabane.jpg Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg Aiger charges.jpg (PNG Image, 590 × 384 pixels).png Bladers aura clash.jpg Aiger, Xavier, and Laban.jpg Aiger's fan art promo.jpg Aiger in the promo picture.jpg Valt, Aiger, and Dante.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Gallery Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo